


Scotty Doesn’t Know

by Unflavored (acrylicpjm)



Series: Nobody Else - Webgott Oneshots [1]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based off the song Scotty Doesn’t Know, Begging, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Groping, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Sex in a Car, Smoking, Tattooed Joseph Liebgott, Unrequited Crush, i pictured this around mid-late 90s but it doesn’t really matter, not Webgott tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylicpjm/pseuds/Unflavored
Summary: In the small town of Toccoa word travels fast, but not fast enough for Scotty Marshall, David Webster’s boyfriend, who doesn’t know that his pretty little lover smokes cigarettes and gets his back blown out every Sunday in the back of Joseph Liebgott’s van.
Relationships: David Kenyon Webster/Original Male Character(s), Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster
Series: Nobody Else - Webgott Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Scotty Doesn’t Know

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t edit this

The heat of the hot summer sun had long since settled into the small town of Toccoa. The grass was a lush green as well as the leaves on the trees, some places even turning a crisp, sallow yellow from the lack of rain. Not a cloud was in sight and hadn’t been for days now, no breeze to give any relief from the abnormally hot temperatures. It was just the tail end of May, what should have come bearing mild spring weather, but mother nature had something else in mind. The town had already opened up the community swimming pool for the public when complaints about the heat started piling. The school year was almost coming to its end, only a week left of useless work to pass the time. It couldn’t come fast enough.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been a long time coming for everyone, as does summer especially for the students who were anxiously awaiting their vacation. But one student in particular felt the relief of the season more than others. The winter had nearly sucked the life out of David Webster who now sat in his desk chair doing his best to tune out his history teacher and the buzz of the air conditioner. The end of his pencil was pressed between his lips as he fidgeted in his seat. The hot sun filtered through the large windows of the classroom and warmed his skin comfortably. A heavy sigh fell from his lips, one that mirrored everyone else’s who sat at their own desks, staring at the clock just above the blackboard waiting for dismissal. The final drag of the school year felt as if it would never end, even this final class of the week didn’t seem to be close to its end. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Winter was almost no better, at least for David who thought it would never finally be spring, that the months would never finally change. He normally didn’t mind it. Christmas was one of his favorite holidays after all, even through the mindless parties his parents threw and the gaudy vacation they always tried to convince him to go on with them to the Rockies. He had always managed to sneak away and find his friends and spend Christmas with them whenever he could, at least until this year. David figured he should have known from the extra few presents they’d laid out under that lurid tree that had every year addressed to him or how they didn’t seem to leer at him as much every time he did manage to sneak out to go find his friends. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One thing David thought he did pretty well was read his parents. He knew just about every trick they’d try to pull on him, had fallen for them enough when he was younger to know better now, but he never expected those extra gifts and sugar coated smiles to mean  _ that,  _ anything but  _ that. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was the second to last Christmas party his parents had, this one a bit more extravagant from the others as some new colleagues had been attending from his father’s work. If David had ever tried to pay more attention to those talks his parents tried to goad him into at the dinner table maybe he wouldn’t have been so surprised when he’d been cornered by his mother and two guests he’d never seen before. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His mother’s sickly sweet smile, the one she always wore when she wanted something, never meant anything good. There were just a few words exchanged from his mother’s red painted mouth and from the other woman’s in a similar fashion, but David heard none of it. He was too busy staring wide eyed at the man in front of him who was giving him a look he presumed was supposed to be flirty. He was about David’s height with shortly cropped blond hair and a stern jawline. He wasn’t bad looking, but the stare he was giving him made his skin crawl. Then again, before he could even object, his mother whisked him off with that man’s hand around his waist. The last thing he saw was her stark glare over his shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That was the first time he ever met Scotty Marshall, and  _ fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ he wished it were the last.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Since that party all his parents talked to him about was Scotty Marshall, the son of Victor Marshall who David would have thought his father had a crush on if it weren’t for the fact he’d overheard his father wanted to merge their companies and his first step to do so was to hook his own son up. It took a screaming match, his mother’s crocodile tears, and threats to ship him back to New York with his aunt and uncle to get him to finally agree to be civil towards his apparent love interest. It took another screaming match and him calling Joe to come pick him up in the middle of the night that he gave in. He would do more than simply tolerate Scotty Marshall, he’d  _ ‘date’  _ him. Even though he already had a boyfriend. Fucking hell. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And now as he heard the dismissal bell interrupt his history teacher’s babbling, he had one dread as he always does every start of the weekend. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Before last Christmas he spent nearly all of his free time with his friends, only returning home when he absolutely had to. His weekends were spent down at Nixon’s house or riding around with everyone to the cafe Luz’s family owned, but now every time he tried to step outside of school, there was Scotty. He hadn’t been this long apart from their constant presence since back in their summer camp days and the change didn’t sit well with him. He could at least get away during the weekdays sometimes, but it was a different story any other time. It was like clockwork, every Friday there he was, waiting for him like a lost puppy. The one time he’d tried to  _ politely _ tell him off and let him have some time with his friends, he was in Scotty’s car, the too expensive, obviously-bought-by-daddy model. All he got was a look, the entitled asshole. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


By the time David had neared the crowded exit, he’d prepared himself for yet another far too long drive to his parent’s where he’d be forced to sit through a nauseating meal that consisted of far too many questions about their ‘relationship’, all making him gag behind his napkin. He had to sit and listen to his mom and dad gush over this jackass like he was a prize, worst of all they even discussed their apparent future together. It made his gut recoil at the remarks and the words that implied so much and how Scotty seemed so pleased. Then his parents would always make him walk that bastard to his car where every time Scotty would kiss his cheek. David didn’t know how many bottles of cleanser he’d gone through to get his slobber off his face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But David could handle that. He could sit through those dinners and hold his tongue and play along, but that was before every Friday at his parents house for dinner turned into every Saturday night date night. The same bland movie with the same bland dinner at some of the fanciest and most exorbitant, most snooty restaurants in Toccoa. He’d have to sit through Scotty’s blabbering through the whole movie, one he never got to pick, until he finally was able to get back home. But even then he wasn’t off the hook. That bastard would always insist he go around and open David’s door for him and try to go in for a kiss, every time since that first ‘date’ in February when the shit all started.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The reminder made him visibly shudder. Fuck, he hated him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He shouldered his backpack as he pushed through the doors to the front of the school. The sight of freshly mowed grass was a welcomed relief from the stale leaves that had littered the ground for months. The sky was a crisp blue without a single cloud. It nearly made David squint at how bright it was outside. The warmth tingled his skin and melted the goosebumps that were littering his arms from the relentless cold from inside. His skinny jeans and hoodie, one he stole from Nix, were fine for the ice cold classrooms, even better to piss Scotty off when he’d sometimes get the urge to show him off to his buddies, but they weren’t suited for the hot afternoon, though for the moment the heat on his skin was perfect. It was refreshing and David would have enjoyed the warmth more if not for the much more enticing view ahead of him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joseph Liebgott had long since made a name for himself in Toccoa, one that matched the tattoos spiraling up his arms and bruises on his knuckles. He smoked cigarettes, just like the one between his lips now, and had a mouth that could spit bullets. He always had those dark looks he gave anyone who got on his nerves and the flippant remarks he made for his own enjoyment with a nasty right hook to back them up. An asshole, that was the nicest way to put it, was what he was to everyone else, but to David, he was his boyfriend, aka the only person to get away with calling him Joseph.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Over six foot with his wiry muscles decorated with obscure tattoos, piercingly dark eyes, high cheekbones, and a sharp jawline. The epitome of a bad boy with his combat boots, torn up jeans, and leather jacket. But now, as he ran his hand through his hair and puffed out smoke, he’d shed his jacket in favor of showing off his tattoos that dotted his arms on his tanned skin. He was leaned back against the tattered blue of his van. Scattered stickers cluttered the sides, ones David stuck there himself last summer when they snuck off to Atlanta for Joe’s birthday to go see a concert. The sight of the old thing made a butterfly erupt in his stomach and the look Joe gave him as he approached made them multiply. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joe grinned at him, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled always did make David melt, “Here’s a face I haven’t seen in a while. I was beginning to miss you, princess.” He teased, crushing his cigarette under his boot.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You saw me last week, asshole.” David mumbled against the smile he was fighting to keep from spreading across his lips. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joe’s eyebrows quirked, “Don’t say that too loud or your little boy toy might hear.” It was playful but David could hear the slight bitterness in his voice. It wasn’t a surprise when he’d gotten upset at him for agreeing to go along with whatever his parents were playing at setting him up with Scotty. He was pissed hearing about some rich asshole trying to take  _ his _ rich asshole. Joe wasn’t the sharing type, he’d busted noses for making a pass at David knowing he was taken. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But something else was on the line. David wasn’t eighteen yet. That meant his parents had every right to ship him back to the prison of high class New York like they said they would, where he’d have to stay until he could finally get back, and neither Joe or David wanted that. His parents knew there was something going on whenever he’d spent too long on the phone line or came home late smelling like cigarettes. Back in sophomore year they’d finally caught David getting out of Joe’s van at two o’clock in the morning. They tried everything, grounding him, locking him in his room, bolting his window shut, all to try and keep him from that delinquent who finally got their youngest son to rebel, but he always eventually found a way to escape. David knew they only threatened to send him back to New York because they were aware he would never want to leave his boyfriend or friends. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Shut up, he’s not my- Just shut the fuck up.” David said, exasperated, blush rising in his cheeks and only worsening at the laugh Joe let out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


David went to half heartedly shove him with his hands braced against Joe’s firm chest but the other man’s own tattooed hands wrapped around his and pulled him forward. A surprised noise from the back of his throat was swallowed by full lips against his. Joe always had a way of kissing him that made David feel like he was home, like a long day finally coming to an end in your lover’s arms. He softly rested his hand against the smooth skin of his boyfriend’s jawline and felt the soft brush of his dark brown hair that curled at his neck. Gently, Joe pressed his thumb into David’s palm and made him gasp into his mouth. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, Web! Where's your lover boy?” They both clumsily pulled apart in alarm with a wet smack as David frantically looked behind him with red ears and cheeks. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If he wasn’t already glowing in his cheeks, the tease would have set him alight. Everyone liked to tease him, Luz, Hoob, and Guarnere especially. They all pitied him, he’d called them complaining god knows how many times out of frustration after those pissy little dates, but they also couldn’t help but be amused each time David was dragged around town by Scotty. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Of course, it was Luz with his mischievous smirk and overloaded backpack. “Fuck, you scared the hell out of me.” David said as he shrunk back into Joe’s chest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Not as scared as you’re about to be because I’m  _ pretty sure _ that’s lover boy’s car pulling towards us right now.” Luz jabbed a finger to their right but David had already snatched himself away from Joe who was laughing in betrayal with him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The obnoxious gleam of red and even more obnoxious roar of an engine confirmed it to be true without David needing a second glance. A groan left his lips which only made Luz and Lieb laugh once more with their smirks growing as the car jerkily stopped next to the curb. His heart sank as the bright door snapped open and out emerged the spitting image of an asshole, hideous polo shirt with an upturned collar and khaki shorts. Scotty’s eyes burned a hole into David who shrunk back and inched further back onto the grass.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Scotty wasn’t necessarily bad looking and for a small town like Toccoa he was damn near prince charming. His blond hair was always perfectly cut and his face sharp at his jawline and his body a bit toned from whatever sport he always brags about over dinner. Clean cut with a nice trust fund was all anyone could dream about in this town, but David had had enough of clean cut to last him a lifetime and plenty of entitled assholes to last him two more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The look Scotty had as he slammed his car door shut already had him aware of the snide comments he was ready to make once they’d pulled out of earshot. He detested every single one of his friends, hated it when David even tried to mention them and interrupt his droning on of his boring life, even worse the few times he’d been around them while picking him up from school like now. Scotty had an equal distaste for anyone who didn’t fit the definition of privilege, but even worse did he have a hatred for Joe. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“David, let’s go.” His knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And of course, Joe loved every moment of it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Aww, come on, Scotty, I was just getting my hand up his skirt.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And unfortunately, so did Luz. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You should have seen it, Web was making these beaut-“

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That’s just crude-“

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Let’s go! Let’s go, I’m starving.” He blurted, back burning in embarrassment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


David clutched at the straps of his backpack as he stumbled past the two who were snickering, but he nearly toppled over when Joe snatched up his wrist once again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You didn’t give me my goodbye kiss, Web.” A wet, sloppy peck landed right against his cheek and a palm gripped at the fat of his ass so hard it made a shiver run down his spine.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Scotty’s entire face and neck turned a blotchy red that matched the shade of his car. Joe’s hard gaze bored into his as he placed an exaggerated trail of kisses against David’s jaw. Fire burned under his skin like a match to a can of gasoline. He felt his boyfriend try to tug away with a soft whine but his hold kept him in place like a vice. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Joe!  _ Come one you’ve had your fun.” He chided into the man’s ear as he fruitlessly tried to pull away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alright, alright..” His hands disappeared with his snide reply but the gleam he had in his eye already had David prepared for  _ something.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh, and Web?” Just as he’d finally gotten his hand on the handle of the door, “I’ll see you Sunday.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luz guffawed around the cigarette he was just beginning to light. The black lighter he’d been clutching nearly toppled from his hands as his shoulders shook. “Goddamn, Joe!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sour wink that came his way burned so well against his skin and even better Scotty had a look on his face that seemed almost painful how it was scrunched up in anger. The inky black that painted Joe’s knuckles stretched as he lit up another cigarette and fished out his keys from the pocket of his leather jacket splayed onto the hood of his van. Shit eating grins pulled over his and Luz’s faces as they drove off down the street. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A sigh left David’s lips as he slid down the black leather seat. He winced as his ears rang from the slamming shut of Scotty’s car door. His lips itched to have a smoke after smelling the smoke off Joe and Luz and it didn’t take a genius to guess that he’d soon need one with the way Scotty was huffing and gripping the steering wheel. His fingers fiddled with the strings of his hoodie and his eyes stared at the rolling houses passing by. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What the fuck was that?” There it was. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


David swallowed, “What was what?” He replied dumbly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “That! _ Fucking Liebgott all over you, don’t play stupid with me!” His voice, already a pitch too high, went right through David’s skull.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m  _ not  _ playing stupid with you. Why would I play stupid with you?” It was so pathetic it almost made David want to laugh like Luz did. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Scotty sneered, “I see the way he looks at you, I’m not fucking blind. He wants you and you let him all over you because you think he just wants to be friends!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That’s just how Joe is! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” David contended. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “I know _ that I’m the one that’s supposed to grab your ass and kiss you, but you barely let me do that! But Liebgott?! You let him touch you like  _ he _ is your boyfriend.” Scotty attested with a growl in his voice. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


David crossed his arms over his chest and sighed in mock defeat. “And what the fuck was that about seeing you on Sunday? You always go shopping with your mom on Sunday.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“He was just messing with me obviously! Fuck!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh, fuck!” David whined as he threw his head back against the garish blankets splayed out in the rear of Joe’s van. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joe growled into his ear and fisted his brown locks. The veins along his tattooed forearms bulged as he ravaged David’s neck like a starving man. Marks riddled up and down his torso in pinks and reds from the abuse of his lover’s mouth. Angry indents of his teeth already were beginning to bruise along his collarbones. His flesh was tender to the touch and the brutal presses of Joe’s fingers and scratches of his nails made tears prick his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A painful mewl fell from his swollen lips as nimble fingers gripped and pulled at his nipples. Tingles shot under his skin and down his spine like lightning. His cock twitched against the tight black fabric of his boxers as the burn ran up and down his body. He could practically see Joe’s pleased grin and felt it against his neck before he finally pulled back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Devastating was all David could describe of Joe. He had a devastating smile and even better enjoyed devastating the things around him. David being his favorite. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re lookin’ tired already, princess.” His voice was rough like the black ink on his skin and like everything else about him, his cheeks flushed red and hair wild from David running his fingers through it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“‘M not tired.” David mumbled, “Shut up and get back down here.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joe chuckled and lazily pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it somewhere towards the front seat. David raked his eyes over him hungrily just like Joe did to him. His lean torso was decorated with tattoos all up and down his ribs and chest. One in particular was his favorite, the small  _ D.W  _ right under his left pec, the one he loved to run his fingers over and press kisses to. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fingers pressed at his navel and teased his waistband. “I think you’d look even prettier with a ring right here,” The fingers skirted up, “And here.” They pressed softly into the sore flesh of his nipples and made David gasp. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He kicked his legs out lazily in protest, “Stop it, you’re teasing!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A loud smack to the underside of his ass had him quiet after a pained yelp. “I’ll tease you all I want, princess, it’s only fair.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Please,  _ Joe!” David whined, “I want you, you’re just being mean.” His pink lips formed a pout.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I thought you liked it when I’m mean?” Joe ghosted his fingertips over the thin cloth covering his hard cock, David whined in his throat and bucked up into him only for it to be gone all together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I like it when you  _ do something,  _ asshole.” He bit out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joe chuckled under his breath and smacked the soft skin of his inner thigh, “I can’t do shit if you’ve still got your panties on.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That made David almost immediately lurch his hips up and hook his thumbs into the tight waistband of his boxers until he could fling them off his body. Joe couldn’t help but watch hungrily as his lover exposed himself to the hot rays of the sun filtering inside and warming his skin. He looked like an angel or something out of the books he always would tell Joe about. His dark hair was a shining coffee brown like a halo and the light only seemed to bring out the beautiful blue of his eyes. His skin was already tan from the beginning of summer and delectably supple with the need for even more hickies and bruises. His cock was pretty, just barely over five inches and bubblegum pink like his lips laying on his stomach hard and weeping. His ass looked even better without the restricting fabric. Pillowy soft and pert, Joe couldn’t help but grab a handful or lay a smack to it anytime he could. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That’s more like it, dove,” He smoothed his hands over David’s thighs lovingly, “Still so pretty even for an asshole like me.” He pressed his lips to the trembling fingers of his lover’s hands that had finally come undone from clutching the blankets beneath them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Those hands went up to brush against his cheeks and pulled Joe down with a gasp as the rough material of his jeans dragged over the sensitive skin of David’s cock. Their lips met against one another in a desperate sweep of tongue and teeth. The blue eyed man pressed up against the warmth of his lover and whined into the kiss when his drooling cock was fisted in his grip. Joe sunk his teeth into David’s bottom lip before he pulled away with a wet smack. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Unbuckle my belt.” The deep scruff of his voice and burn of his eyes against David’s body made the tremble in his muscles increase ten fold. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His hands fumbled with the silver clasp of the belt and the black leather that wrapped around Joe’s hips. He could feel the thick cock that lay half hard in his jeans that made his mouth water. By the time he’d gotten his fingers on the zipper he’d heard the pop of the bottle of lube snapping open and Joe’s hissing in his ear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“How do you want it, dove?” He rasped. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


David whined as he pulled away, eyes big and watery. “Like-“ He shakily flipped himself over before Joe, “Like this. I want it like this.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A pair of hands fell upon his back with a gentle caress. His blue eyes looked back at Joe vulnerably but also lovingly. His hair, normally perfectly cut and combed was mussed and his swollen lips spread in a predatory smile as he raked his hot gaze over his submissive form. The soft touches on his back became hands groping the fat of his ass cheeks that made him let out a relieved sigh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re a right fucking whore, you know that, Web?” Joe growled out as he revealed the soft bud of David’s hole before teasing his thumb over the rosy pink flesh, “Pulling that shit in front of me, fucking  _ slut.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His hands wrapped around his lover’s hips and forced him back. The whine David let out struck a cord deep inside Joe’s body and had his cock uncomfortably hard in his boxers. His hands moved on autopilot and his mind screamed at him in impatience. His nimble hands rubbed at the clear, sticky lube between his fingers in a halfhearted attempt to warm it up, but he could tell David was feeling the same lust he was. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Their first time had been heated, even more than now. It had been after years of chasing each other or rather Joe chasing David and David being oblivious until one of the bonfires Dick always had on the summer weekends. It was like it always was, goofing off and drinking disgusting wine coolers until Joe had kissed him right on the mouth out of nowhere. Then by the end of the night David was crying out face first into the dry grass of the field they were in after nothing but spit and determination. Joe felt like a fucking king after that, having finally fucked that wise mouth pretty boy he’d been in love with since he was thirteen. And now as he sunk his fingers into David’s warmth, he was feeling like that again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m gonna break you for everyone else, dove, you’re all mine.” Joe worked his fingers in deeper against the soft wetness of his lover as far as they could go with all the want for David’s sweet cries, “You’re my fucking princess.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His fingers retreating made a nasty squelch that made Joe all the more excited. David huffed below him, flushed all red and burning with want. His blue eyes begged him for more and the helpless gaping of his mouth had him at his total command. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m ready,” David whimpered, “I’m all yours, Joe, take it, take it-“ He cried out as his hair was snatched by his lover’s grip and yanked his head back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He pulled his cock out from the restraints of his jeans and boxers with a hiss of relief. Colors flashed behind his eyes as he stroked over the hot flesh like a habit. The perfect jacking material was right in front of him, David Webster ass down face up ready for his cock wearing his marks all along his body like trophies. But the gape of his tight pink hole was so much better than his own hand and the feeling of plunging his cock head inside was a much better reward. David’s high pitched sigh had his blood on fire. The swollen stretch of his hole was tantalizing watching himself get swallowed by his lover’s hungry, tight walls that clenched around him in a vice. The warm velvet of David’s body had him gritting his teeth and pressing bruises into his side with all the restraint in his body to not begin fucking the daylights of his dove.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His free hand reached down to the front of David’s thigh to press him back against the wedge of his cock and tremble of his hips. “Can you take it all, pretty?” Joe grinned around the groan he wanted to let out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Y-Yes, yes,  _ fuck.  _ You feel so  _ deep.”  _ He whined and moved his hips back in a slow grind for more, “I’m ready, all ready for it.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joe huffed a breath of air to attempt to focus. He wanted to give it to David like he’d just come back from war, he wanted to have his body feeling nothing but him until their next fuck, have him limp every time he walked and wince every time he sat down. Something like a sneer crossed his face as he began to piston his hips in a deep, ravaging pace against David’s body. The warm tightness around his cock had him growling in his ear no doubt. Fingertip shaped bruises were already blooming on his hips as his thrusts became unhinged with only the want of satisfaction and devastation.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yes! Yes!” David cried out breathily against the sound of skin meeting skin. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His eyes filled with tears as his body was overwhelmed in such a savage display of passion. His cock leaked with precum and begged for a touch of relief, one he got that made him sob out against the blanket below. Heat trickled down his belly and had his limbs shaking for reprieve. The steady pummeling from Joe brushed along his prostate and the burn of his scalp had him on cloud nine. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m gonna fucking mark you from the inside out, gonna make you  _ drip _ while you go on those little fucking dates with that fucking prick.” Joe forced David’s head down and dominated his body until he was fucking his weight down into him, growling and cursing in his ear like the bastard he was. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m- I’m-  _ Joe!”  _ David burst over the thin hand frantically stroking his cock in white ropes of ecstasy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Goosebumps formed on his skin from the berating pleasure that twisted in his gut. He could see nothing but white from it all, the tug of his hair, the stretch and plunder of his hole, and the tight hand on his cock. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m almost there, princess,  _ god- fuck.”  _ The contractions of David’s hole around his dick nearly forced him to stop his pace, but the overstimulated cries of his dove made him only fuck all the harder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Fuck!” _ He shouted against the thin walls of the van as his orgasm overtook his body and began to empty his balls inside the tight grip of wet, hot velvet. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His grip on David’s hair went slack and so did his thrusts with only one last press deeper inside of him. Joe felt his knees almost give out and nearly let him collapse onto David if not for the last shred of strength he had left. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Holy fucking shit.” He flopped over beside his exhausted lover who immediately scooted closer to his sweaty body to cuddle. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joe loved to see how fucked out David always looked after sex. He was always beautiful. Always something out of a book, but looking at him all tired and giggly with his cum running down his thighs may have been his favorite. He was always so clingy after that rushing high and clung to him like an octopus from how vulnerable he felt. Joe was no better and now scooped him up behind his knees and pulled his legs over his hips and rested his dove’s head on his crooked arm after he’d tucked his oversensitive cock back into his boxers. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The daze of David’s vision left him with nothing more than the funny blur of Joe’s chest. Little puffs of laughter escaped his lips and had Joe ghosting his fingers down his sides which made him burst out in a loopy fit of giggles. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What’s so funny, huh?” His voice was hoarse yet still full of adoration. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You.” David’s own scratchy drawl replied only for his smile to widen and his head to nuzzle against Joe’s neck. “I love you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joe kissed along his hairline, “I love you too, dove, now go to sleep.” He whispered, eyes filled with nothing but complete admiration. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Only if you do too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alright, alright, princess.”


End file.
